1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade consists of an upper holding part holding at least one longitudinal strip of the carrier element disposed in at least one longitudinal groove of the upper holding part, as well as a lower wiping part, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, wherein the oscillating arm is pivotally connected to a rod of the connecting device about a pivot axis near one end thereof, with the interposition of a joint part.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. This prior art windscreen wiper device is designed as a so-called “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In use, the known wiper device is in a position in which the oscillating arm is extending substantially parallel to the windscreen. In service, for example for cleaning or replacing the wiper blade, the wiper device can be put in a position in which the arm is extending away from the windscreen. In this service position, the connecting device and the wiper blade attached to the connecting device are able to rotate around the arm for about 180 [deg.] around the pivot axis. If the wiper device is put back into its use position while the wiper blade is rotated more than 90 [deg.] from its use position, the wiper blade will not touch the windscreen with its lower wiping part, but with the upper holding part. This can cause damage to the windscreen and/or the wiper device, especially when the wiper device is put back into its use position with relatively large force.